A New Breeze
by Jasperismylover
Summary: Bella a 17 year old teen moves out into the subarbs with Charlie. 11th grade starts and Edward follows her everywhere, he's kind to her, and even asks for her number. But why? Bella stuggles to figure out, before she is left heart broken. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A New Breeze ( Prologue )**

**BPOV:**

A small tap against the window sent me flying off my bed. I had been expecting it, but somehow it still scared me. I pulled the glass layer of the window open , peeking out into the pitch black night, only the moon gave a bit of light.

"Bella." A soft voice whispered, "Down here." He waved. I pulled the screen window open then to and stuck my leg out onto the small roof. I lifted the other one out aswell and closed the window quietly behind me, being careful to not wake Charlie. I crawled down the roof, and stuck my feet off the edge of it, feeling around for the fence. Once I found it I stepped onto it, slowly pushing my body off the small roof. I climbed down the fence, and fell into his arms.

" Where are we going?" I murmered, as he dragged me by my wrist out into the dark roads.

"You'll see."

Suddenly , I didn't want to see. I wanted to be back home, safely under my blankets, where Charlie thought I was. How could I break his trust like this?

He pulled me into a dark field, then into a forest. I didn't say a word, and I didn't want to sound like a fool, he would tell everyone. His strong arms pushed me gently into a pile of leaves as he hovered above me, I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided not to after all.

**A/N: I will post the first chapter shortly! :D**


	2. Tapping Glass

**A/N: First official Chapter :D **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

My heart was racing.

New house, new school.

New friends? New people.

More people.

I won't know anyone.

These are all the thoughts I had while on the way to my new suburban life style.

Charlie had been offered a promotion if he moved out of Forks into a higher crime rate place, for instance, in the suburbs of seattle, how fun.

I reached down the side of the passenger seat , seraching for my cellphone. Aha, I pulled it up and clicked a random button, 4 new messages from Brent. Brent had been one of my only friends back home, I'd known him since grade one, he was probably the only person I could trust enough to get to know.

I opened the first message.

" Bella, I hope you know I miss you already.- Brent" I felt my eyelashes brim with tears.

Next message.

" How long is of a drive is it to where you are moving again? - Brent" 3 hours, I repeated in my head, we had been over it multiple times. My heart sunk.

I forced my fingers to click the next message.

"Did you lose your phone again?- Brent" He knew me too well.

Last message.

" Did you find a new best friend already?-Brent" I grabbed my sunglasses and slipped them on to hide my tears from Charlie. I forced a quick reply back to Brent though my fingers were shaking.

" Calm down Brent, I'm still in the car on the way there. Only 10 minutes left to go. I won't ever be able to find a best friend like you. -Bella" I slipped my phone into my bag and put my head back, listening to the rain pattering on the cruiser's roof.

"Bella, we're here." Charlie mumbled. I opened the door, and climbed out. Luckily, the rain had stopped so i was able to walk to the trunk , get my suitcase, and pull it inside without it getting wet. We had already moved the furniture in last week, so all we had to do was unpack small items and clothing. I pulled my suitcase and bag upstairs into my new room. The house overall was actually VERY modern. It had been designed by Esme Inc™ , compliments of getting a promotion I suppose.

I opened my room door and dropped everything immediatly, my arms killed. The room was basically all white the wall behind the bed though was made of dark brown wood , into a closet that opened up into a nice walk in huge closet room. There was a white wall in the middle of the room that was used a a backboard for the double bed that rose about a foot above the ground. On the left wall there was two white seat cushions and behind that was a ladder that lead up to the second floor of the room. On the right wall of the bed was a huge window for both floors. It had a great view of the nice busy suburban street...

On the front wall there was a small table placed in front , and a flat screen TV hanging up on the wall. Overall the room was pretty plain, but open and nice. I loved it. (PICTURE ON PROFILE PLEASE GO SEE).

I managed to drag my suitcase over to the closet and unzip it before my phone rang on my bed. The ringtone was Birthday Sex, Brent had dared me to keep it as that for one month, it had been past a month now, but the song brought back memories I wasn't ready to let go of yet.

" BELLLLLLLA." Brent screamed into my ear.

" Yes, I'm alive." I sighed sarcastically. He laughed.

" So, how's your new house? Are you going to send me pictures of your room?"

" Yeah, hold on though let me unpack first! I just got here." I reminded him. I sat on the edge of my bed and crossed my legs. Out the window I spotted an incredibly gorgeous boy . He looked about my age with bronze hair, he had to be at least six foot tall. I sighed.

"BELLAA?" Brent asked. " Are you there, or what?"

"Yeah, sorry. I jsut have a lot on my mind. Can I call you back later?" I mumbled.

" Sure, bye Bellz." He sighed, and I pressed the END button.

I began to unpack my clothes, shoving them in drawers, or hanging them up neatly in the closet. After that I climbed the ladder with my wash bag onto the second floor of my room where the bathroom was. The bathroom was very bright ,open, and spacious. On the backwall there was a door leading out the a third floor balcony. The shower was to the right of that. Open the left wall there was a shelf with a sink and mini TV/Computer. I set down my toiletries bag beside the sink. I stared into the mirror. My brown hair wasn't as messy as I had expected it to be. It was wavy today, and at the ends it curled into little ringlets. I brushed through it once, and put the brush away. Next I splashed my face with cold water, leaving it even more pale...great. I quickly brushed my teeth, then hung up the bag on a hook in the bathroom, and left. (SEE PICTURE OF BATHROOM ON MY PROFILE PLEASE).

I crawled back down the ladder in time to hear a car race past the house on the road in front of my window. I groaned. I looked out and saw it was a stupid silver volvo.

"Stupid shiny volvo owner." I mumbled to myself. I took out my iPod from my bag and the iPod dock to go with it. I turned it on and blasted Linkin Park throughout my room. I layed down on my bed, leaning my head back onto the soft squishy pillow and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I heard a tapping sound on my window, it was the gorgeous boy from before. What did he want?

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) i will update again today I hope. Please make sure you check out my profile for the pictures, so it will make more sense. Thank you Mayball, my only reviewer so far !**


	3. Don't Be Chicken

**A/N: Thank you my two reviewers, :D I hope you like the story so far.**

**EPOV:**

I watched with my friends Derek and Blake as a cruiser pulled up into the new house my mother Esme had designed. A gorgeous girl hopped out of the car, and dragged her bags inside. I watched wide eyed.

" Hey Edward, she's pretty hot ,eh?" Derek snickered. I nodded.

" Eddie's future girl friend!" Teased Blake. I watched her still, akwardly walking up to the house, she tripped a few times...clumsy...not my type.

I looked away then but not before noticing her walking into the room on the second floor with the lowish roof. Her whole front wall was glass... I could watch her whenever I wanted. Wait. That's creepy. I shook my head.

" I have a great bet Eddie, are you up to it?" Derek smirked.

" Depends on what it is, and I told you to stop calling me Eddie!" I snapped.

" Oh! Someone's chicken!" Derek and Blake started to imitate chicken noises.

" FINE." I snapped. " So, what is this bet?" I questioned.

" I'll tell you inside." And he began walking back towards my house, I ran to keep up.

Once we were inside my room I flopped on the bed.

" Alright, now tell me." I sighed. Derek nodded and began writing something down on a piece of paper.

" Sign here, for proof that you agreed to do this." He handed me the paper and pen. I gave him a dirty look , and signed.

" Okay, so OBVIOUSLY we've all seen the new girl. Seems pretty clumsy and akward , right? But hot, still not Edward's type so he would never be interested. Well since, you, Edward, are single anyways, I'm betting you CAN'T get that girl to fall in love with you by the end of the school year. BUT if she does fall in love with you, and you prove me wrong... I'll give you my new motorcycle.

" Sweet!" I exclaimed. I sat for a moment and though over this bet. Make the new girl fall in love with me... easy enough right? " Okay, I'll do it." I agreed to it, and Derek smiled, Blake just laughed.

Not even for a moment did I think of this girl's feelings.

____________________________________________________

**BPOV:**

_It wasn't long before I heard a tapping sound on my window, it was the gorgeous boy from before. What did he want?_

I got off my bed and turned off my music, I opened one of the windows, and stepped out onto the little roof where he stood.

" How did you get up here?" I asked curiously. He pointed to the fence below, it would be easy to climb up. I nodded. "And why...?"

"I just wanted to say hello to my new neighbor." He flashed a breath taking grin. His green eyes stared into my brown dull ones. " You have beautiful eyes." He murmered.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. Backing up to the window. I felt like I was about to faint. He backed up with my until I was eventually leaning up against the window, his face inches from mine. Akward...

" BELLA!" Charlie called from inside. "DINNER!"

I shook my head and turned around to go inside.

" Can I have a hug first?" He asked politely. I didn't see the harm in hugging so I let him wrap his arms around my back. After 5 seconds he began feeling around my bra strap area, At first i though he was just joking, but I let go just in case.

" Okay, I'll see ya' then." I mumbled.

" Yeah, first day of school tomorrow!" He exclaimed, and crawled off the roof.

I walked inside telling myself that what just happened wasn't real.

**A/N: POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ABOUT AN HOUR :D**


	4. Rooftop Games

**A/N: 3rd Chapter :D woot woot! On a roll! Are they long enough?**

**THANK you reviewers,and everyone who favorited ! Can we get to 10 reviews on this chapter:)?**

**BPOV:**

_I walked inside telling myself that what just happened wasn't real_.

I stumbled until I got to the kitchen. The kitchen was painted a light grey on one wall. One whole wall again was a window, and it had a great view of the city of Seattle since it was on the 2nd floor. {SEE PICTURE ON PROFILE}

Charlie had ordered pizza. Usually I would do the cooking, but today was pretty hectic. I grabbed a slice and sat on one of the stools.

" So, meet any of our new neighbors yet?" Charlie asked, trying to make conversation.

" Uhm yeah actually. I don't know his name but this one boy with Bronze hair..." I started.

" Edward?" He asked.

" I'm not sure." I bit my lip.

" Oh, well, Edward is the son of the lady who designed this house. I've met the family before, he has a sister named Alice, watch out for her, I'm sure you'll end up being great friends. " He mumbled on.

I nodded. " Well, maybe I'll see her tomorrow. " I replied. I finished my pizza and made my way back up to my room. I was exhausted. I decided I better call Brent back before I ended up falling asleep.

Tap Tap Tap

The sudden noise awoke me. I crawled out of bed, and stumbled to the window in my PJs. It was pitch dark outside but I could see the figure of someone standing out there. The same boy from before I guessed. I glanced at the clock, it was 1:00 AM, what was he doing here!?

I opened the window and walked onto the roof.

"What are you doing here!?" I squinted my eyes trying to get a better look at his expression but it was too dark. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders. Suddenly I felt a rush of fear run through me. " What are you doing here." I firmly repeated , trying to break free from his grasp. The september chill air chilled me, I was only in a tanktop and pj shorts, my legs and arms exposed in the cold air. "I'm cold, let go." I whimpered. I sounded pathetic now, but I was scared.

"Okay, just tell me your name." He simply asked. I blinked.

"Bella." I replied quickly. Expecting him to let go then, but he didn't. A tear ran down my cheek, I was freezing.

" Okay, Bella. I'm Edward. " I nodded. " Meet me out here friday night , okay?" He said it like it was an order. I nodded. He smiled. " Don't be scared, I just want to be friends." I laughed. I smiled then, although I wasn't that happy still...

He pulled me into a hug just like before, and I shivered as he felt up my back, around my bra strap...I pulled away.

"Night." I mumbled and opened the window to climb back in.

"Night, Bella." I heard him whisper.

_______________________________

**EPOV:**

It was working.

I can win this.

_________________________________

**BPOV:**

I woke up, the brightness of the room hurting my eyes. Tears brimmed at my eyelashes. This would be my first day at school without Brent... with out , I hated that word.

I got out of bed anyway, climbing the ladder to my bathroom. I ran the shower water, stepping into the steamy room, letting the hot water droplets run down my back until I was sure I would be late if I didn't get out right now.

I wrapped a towel under my arms, and walked over to the sink. I brushed and blow dryed my hair, put on chapstick. I checked my email on the small computer by the sink , there was one from Brent, I opened it.

" Bella, good luck at your new school. I know you're upset but change is good sometimes, say it over over and over in your head and maybe you'll believe it. I don't , but don't listen to me. Have fun, and make new friends, stay out of trouble too. You're my best friend and I love you like a sister, and I don't want you getting hurt, so don't trust just anyone, you hear me? Now go get ready , and have a great day :) - Brent"

When I finished reading I wiped my teary eyes and gave a quick reply, wishing him luck too, then ran back down the ladder, to get dressed. I wore dark wash skinny jeans, a black and blue ruffled top, and a black cardigan . [SEE OUTFIT ON PROFILE PLEASE]. When I was done getting dressed I grabbed my school bag, and ran down the stairs without tripping.

"Bellz!" Charlie called. I skidded to a stop.

" Yeah Dad?" I turned around to face him.

" Got you a new car, you know , I kind of owed you I know you didn't want to move." He handed me the keys. I smiled.

" Thanks Dad." I ran outside to see what kind of car it was. It was a BMW M3 Coupee. I grinned, and started the car, making my way to school. On the way there I couldn't help but notice that same stupid shiny volvo car driving past me.

I parked in the student parking area, and entered the office to get my schedual, I noticed Edward in the hallway staring at me. I ignored him and walked right past him, into the office.

While walking out , Edward grabbed my arm.

" Ow ow , what?" I sneered. He gave me a look that gave me shivers. " What do you want from me, Edward?" I almost felt myself get teary.

" I told you I want to be friends." He grinded his teeth. And leant into me. " Mmm, you smell delicious." He commented.

" I have to go..." I pointed at the clock and he let me go.

**" Wait." He stopped me. I groaned. " Can I get your number?" **

**I knew I wasn't going to win this so I quickly wrote it down and slipped it into his hands, then waved good-bye, and left.**

At lunch I walked into the cafe alone. I ordered my lunch , and even sat down at an empty table alone. But I was happy, I didn't want to be bothered. I spoke to soon.. because just then a little pixie girl came skipping towards me.

" Hi! I'm Alice." She greeted, hugging me. " Are you new here?"

I nodded. " Yeah, I'm new here. And my name is Bella, nice to meet you." I smiled. She seemed kind. This must be Edward's sister, the one Charlie was talking about. She was gorgeous, her hair was in a short spiky style, she had to be under 5 foot, and her fashion sense was stunning.

She sat down next to me, and began eating. For a small girl, she ate A LOT. I nibbled on my apple as she scarfed down her macaroni and cheese, two granola bars, a salad, and a coke. When she was done , she emptied her tray and sat back down.

"So what class do you have next?" She quiestioned. I scrambled through my bag until I found my schedual.

"Biology." I mumbled. Her eyebrows rasied.

"Oh! I think Edward's in that class! You'll see him." She exclaimed. "Cya!" Then she turned around and left. I waved.

The trip threw the hall was a mess. All the lockers were blocked by seniors, I felt small and powerless and I was pushed from side to side by different people, jocks, then the cheerleaders, and even a teacher from tiem to time. Finally I found my class, and rushed inside, I'm pretty sure I was late.

Everyone is the classed stared at me as I wandered in, some people started whispering...probably about me. Even the teacher gave me a dity look, I gulped.

" Bella Swan?" The teacher asked. I nodded and he pointed to a seat beside... Edward, of course, Alice was right. I groaned in my head and walked towards the table, setting down my books. Edward smirked as I sat down, smoothing the wrinkles on my shirt. The teacher continued talking as Edward started twirling my hair with his pinky, I decided to ignore it hoping he would stop but he jsut get twirling it, then combing it with his fingers, brushing it out of my eyes. I twitched away from him then, moving my chair slightly to the right. But he chair moved closer to me again.

I didn't get it.

Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

The bell rung then, I quickly grabbed my books and rushed out of the classroom. I was about half way down the hallway when I felt a strong hand grip my wrist, he spun me around and then I was face-to-face with Edward's gorgeous face, once again.

**A/N: 4th Chapter!:D I'm almost done the 5th ! So it will be posted soon. THANK you reviewers! **


	5. Are you nervous?

**A/N: Thank you again :) SORRY THIS TOOK What 4 months? I've been SUPER busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update for frequently from now on:)**

**Feel free to ask any questions.**

**BPOV:**

_...He spun me around and then I was face-to-face with Edward's gorgeous face, once again._

" Excuse me?" I asked trying to pull Edward's hand off of my wrist.

"Hey hey hey, I just wanted to say hi!" He put his hands up in the air. "No need to be fiesty."

" Yeah, well just because you want to say hello doesn't mean to have to grab me everytime." I snapped. I turned around and stormed down the hallway. This boy was starting to make me mad. Who did he think he was?

" Wait! Bella... I'm sorry." He stuttered.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Wait! Bella...I'm sorry." I stuttered. I gazed into her soft chocolate brown eyes, melting in them. NO I couldn't fall for her, she had to fall for me. Behind the lockers I could see Derek and Blake staring. " I just want to get to know you." I explained. Ugh ...no I really didn't.

"Alright, well why don't you come over after school." She suggested.

" Great, I'll meet you a 2:30." I agreed. I then walked out to go find my next class.

At 2:30pm I stood outside at Bella's car, waiting for her. She showed up 5 minutes late, but she came.

" Are you riding with me?" She asked. I nodded, I had told Alice to take the volvo home hoping Bella would give me a ride. "Alright."

I hopped into the passenger side, the scent hit me like a wave. It was a fresh flowery smell, almost like lavender that filled the whole car. But it wasn't from an air freshner it was the scent pouring off of her fragile body, it was mouthwatering.

"You okay?" She asked, starting up the car. I nodded again, then glanced around the car. It was definatly new, you could tell.

" How old is this car?" I asked. She smiled, her brilliant perfect white teeth flashed.

" I just got it this morning." She replied, we began backing out of the parking lot. I layed back in the seat, relaxing, thinking through my plan, hoping that it would work.

" Got any music in this thingy." I asked suddenly, pressing the play CD button. A sweet familiar melody filled the quiet car. "Claire De lune?" I asked. She was perfect.

" Yeah, I love Debussy." Her cheeks warmed into a adorable light red blush.

" Me too." I smiled at her.

* * *

**BPOV:**

_Shit. _I muttered in my head. His smile was so amazing, I didn't want to look away. But I had to keep my eye on the road, I was driving after all.

I slammed the brakes as I parked at the bottom of the driveway, turned off the car, and pushed open the car door. Edward did the same, then met me as we walked up the driveway together.

I wiggled the door handle. _Locked._ I rummaged through my bag for my key and unlocked the door, I had forgot, Charlie worked until 9pm every week night with his new promotion.

I stepped inside almost slipping on the floor with my wet shoes, I slipped them off carefully and placed them on the matt, I stared at Edward until he did the same. Nervously I began to walk up the stairs , dragging my school bag with me as Edward followed.

" Is this your room?" Edward questioned as we reached the top of the stairs, he pushed the door open and walked in. " Wow, Esme did a great job." he said gasping. I nodded in agreement.

"So what would you like to do? " Edward asked sitting down on the edge of my bed. I million thoughts rushed through my head in one moment. I sat down on the bed beside him, and stared up at the ceiling. His hand crept towards my leg and rested on it. I closed my eyes and looked back down. " Why don't we play a game?" He suggested.

" Depends... what game?" I asked, my teeth chattered.

" Are you nervous." Edward stated.

" No, I'm not nervous." I snapped.

" No! That's the name of the game." He smiled. I moved my mouth into an O shape and nodded.

" Fine, how do you play?" I asked. I moved the rest of my body up onto the bed and crossed my legs. He did the same, but he didn't cross his legs, he sprawled them out all over the bed. I laughed.

" Okay, I'll just show you." His hand went to my ankle and and slipped through the jean entry, I twitched and though about pulling it back. But I didn't, even though his hand was freezing. " Are you nervous?" He asked.

" No." I shook my head. He began moving his hand up along my leg, he stopped right before my knee.

" Are you nervous?" I shook my head again. He hand moved up reaching my thigh, my muscles tightened. He looked up at me , smirking, he was so gorgeous.

" Are you nervous?" He laughed. I shook my head smiling, even though I was nervous. He hand moved up further almost reaching the top of my jeans. I closed my eyes for a quick second and thought this over. How far would I let him go? What was I doing? I've only known him for 2 days!

His fingers reached the outline of my laced panties. "Are you nervous?" He asked again. I shook my head." You're good at this game." He smiled. His arm slipped out of my jeans and he stretched his fingers. I sighed, relieved. I stretched my arms out in front of me about to get up when Edward tackled me, his body hovered over mine on the bed. My heart went into panic mode and I tried to roll out from the side but his cold arm caught my waist and rolled me back under. My body was shaking and I sqeezed my eyes shut for a minute before staring into his eyes.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. he let some of his body weight rest onto my lower half, then letting his whole weight rest on top of me.

" Ah! You're heavy!" I groaned trying to push him off, instead he grabbed my waist and rolled me on top of him. I tried to break loose from his hold and get up, but his strong hands wouldn't let me. "Let me g-" I began before his lips came crashing down onto mine. His scent mesmorized me for a moment, and I let him kiss me. It wasn't long before I came back to reality and tried to pull away, but he was just too strong, so I gave in...

I let his cool tongue work it's way around my mouth..._shit_.... I struggled under his strong hands trying to break free, he finally pulled away.

" Jerk. " I spat, hopping off the bed making my way towards the door. He got off the bed too, running to catch up.

"Wait! Bella, I"m sorry, I didn't mean too..." He pleaded. I turned around meeting his gorgeous green eyes , with forgiveness written inside them. I threw a dirty look, and kept walking down the stairs, I needed to start making dinner. He wasn't taking the ignoring thing well, he grabbed my waist and backed me into a wall.

" What. do. you. want." I said, spitting every word into his face.

" For you to forgive me." He smiled smiply.

" Fine." I replied, and broke loose, going back to find dinner.

**EPOV:**

"Fine." she replied, breaking loose. I smirked, and backed away from the wall... I always get what I want.

"Bella, I gotta' go out for a bit, I'll be back later, when will Charlie be home?" I asked. She slammed down a frozen pizza on a tray and looked at me.

" He's not coming home tonight, most likely." SHe glared at me. _Hahahaha...perfecto. _

"Great, then I'll come at around three." I wlaked towards to door to leave, she said nothing." Bye."

**BPOV:**

"Bye." he shut the door carefully behind him. I glanced up from behind the tray... he was gone...finally.

I emptied the pizza back into the box and taped it back up, My stomach was growling, but suddenly I didn't feel all that hungry. Instead I went upstairs to take a long hot shower, and get an early night. I was almost sure Edward was just joking about the 3 am visit, at least I hope he was.

I decided to blowdry my hair, letting the warm lavender and strawberry scent surround me, it reminded me of Brent...everything reminded me of Brent. BRENT, I had forgot to texthim, I dropped the hair dryer and ran to my room, grabbing me phone, leaving him a night message. Feeling satisfied , but still hungry I crawled into my cold bed, I missed my warm bed, I missed home...

**EPOV:**

Cautiosly I opened my window, jumping out onto the ledge, and crawling down the edge. I ran over to Bella's house being as quiet as possible, and climbed onto the bedroom ledge. Before waking her I glared into the window, her pale face was burried in her white sheets, and her brown hair was sprawled out onto her white pillows, it was a beautiful contrast. Instead of waking her I decided to carefully slide open the window, sneaking into her room.... I felt like such a creep. I walked over to her bed, lying down beside her, her fragile body was shivering under the sheets, so I wrapped my arms around her. Her unconsious body was not yet aware of me, as she snuggled into my chest, her scent was almost unbareable. I stayed still, breathing in the scent, as she stopped shivering in my arms, she became warm, and soft and possibly more beautiful as she carried on sleeping, I didn't want to let go.


	6. LONG TIME,NO UPDATE?

Hey guys:)

LONG time no talk... or update

If I update this story now, will anyone read it =\?

I have a chapter almost ready.

Love you guys:)


	7. There's no love here

**EPOV:**

I walked over to her bed, lying down beside her, her fragile body was shivering under the sheets, so I wrapped my arms around her. Her unconsious body was not yet aware of me, as she snuggled into my chest, her scent was almost unbareable. I stayed still, breathing in the scent, as she stopped shivering in my arms, she became warm, and soft and possibly more beautiful as she carried on sleeping, I didn't want to let go.

**BPOV:**

Brent was th**e first **thing on my mind when I breathed in a delicious aroma and felt warm arms surrounding me. It was a blissful dream...or so I thought , until reality hit me it wasn't a dream. "BRENT?" I screamed, jumping out of bed, scrambling for the light switch. As I ran over to the desk area I tripped over my phone charging cord and fell, hitting the drawers and having them all tumble down on top of me. _fuck. _

" Bella! Are you okay?" A familiar voice came rushing towards me, and those warm arms swooped me off of my feet and into a cradeling position. This voice wasn't Brent's... itwas Edward's.

"Get out." I said sternly. I was in no mood for this type of crap from Edward, or anyone for that matter, except Brent. I closed my eyes half expecting Edward to just leave, but he stood still in front of me, I could hear him breathing. "Please." I pleaded.

"Not until I apologize..." He began.

" I forgive you, just leave." I said my eyes still closed. I sighed as Edward left quietly. Thank god. I turned on the light and walked to my bathroom, splashing cold water on my face and brushing my teeth. There was no way I was getting back to sleep again tonight.

I realized my feet were freezing when I was walking back to my bed, Edward had left the window open, as I walked towards it I could see a light on in his house. I walked closer so I could get a better look...even if that was kind of nosy. The room had almost all black furniture, and it was fairly large. The floor was so shiny it reflected the light that was placed on the ceiling. I wondered whos room it was...and why they had their curtains open, but instead of standing there wondering I turned around and went downstairs instead. Charlie wasn't home yet, I guess his shifts were pretty long these days, I didn't mind having the house to myself anyways, I like being alone. I peered outside to see it wasn't even close to sunrise yet, and I was in no way tired so I ran back upstairs to get dressed so I could take a drive.

I threw on some old dark wash skinny jeans, and a light blue baggy long sleeved shirt, and picked up some black flats. I made sure to grab my bag for school and left a note for Charlie incase he came home ,then I headed out the door. The car was freezing and I had to quickly blast the heater to keep me from shivering. I started the car and began backing out of the driveway, when I got to the road I could not take my eyes off of Edward's house, and what he was doing at this moment. I shook my head and drove quickly down the street. I was surely going over the speed limit , but I blamed it on not being used to driving in suburban areas.

After driving around the suburbs for 15 minutes, going nowhere but in circles, I decided to check out a smoothie store that claimed to be open this late. I parked my car and quickly ran inside out of the chilling night air. The first things I saw were the array of colours that decorated the store. There were pinks,blues, greens, yellows and every colour you could possibly think of. Now some people may have liked this ...but I personally found it very annoying. After being blinded by the overdose of colour my eyes shifted towards the counter where a small pixie girl was serving a group of drunk old men. She was being extrememly nice compared to the way they were treating her...most of the men were yelling and telling her to hurry up. I walked over , pushing a few of the men aside ,when she saw me she smiled, it was Alice, Edward's sister. Why was she working so late...?

"Bella!" Alice joyfully squealed, "Why are you here so late...or early?" I hopped over the counter so I stood beside her.

"I guess I just couldn't sleep so I decided to take a drive instead." I replied. She nodded and handed me an apron.

"Mind giving me a hand?" She asked. I nodded and pulled the apron over my shirt, then began helping to serve the demanding people. After they had all been served, and left, Alice handedme a strawberry smoothie. " Thanks for the help!" She smiled at me. I took the smoothie and gulped it down, I was so thirsty and tired.

"No problem, if you ever need help I'm avaliable." I laughed. She flashed a wide grin .

"Do you wanna' work here!" She asked excitedly. She looked so happy I couldn't turn her down so I nodded. Alice began jumping up and down,clapping her hands repeatedly. "This is gonna' be so fun!" We both laughed before realizing it was time to get to school. I took off my apron and we both walked out to our cars when the other employees took their shifts. Alice jumped into her shiny yellow porshe while I climbed into my BMW and we both rode to school.

When I arrived at school Edward was waiting beside my usual parking spot beside a shiny volvo. I hated volvos...

I parked, and Edward began walking over to the drivers seat door to greet me. I was really in no mood to see him after what he had done last night, so I crawled over to the passengers side and quickly hopped out, and walked quickly to the school. I could hear him running after me but I didn't stop until I reached my classroom, set my books down and took a gulp of water.

Class started and the teacher began blabbing about some math problems. I decided to completely tune out since paying attention was too much work when you're running on nearly no sleep. Before I knew it the bell rang and I was off to my next class before lunch.

I pushed past everyone in the classroom after the final bell rang. I had managed to avoid Edward all day even if I had to skip Bio to do it. I walked quickly throwing my backpack over one shoulder and throwing a black hoodie on. It was pouring outside so I fled to my car and started it. There was no sign of Edward so I backed up and exited the school area, finally. I was really starting to hate it here...

When I arrived home Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. Great, just what I needed. I opened the door silently and ran for the stairs. "Bells?" Charlie asked. _Ugh, great._

"Yeah dad?" I said, slumping towards the living room. He perked up when he saw me, so I tried to be as friendly as possible.

"How was your day? How's school? Make any new friends?" He slammed at me.

"It was okay, fine, and well Alice is nice, and she gave me a job at the smoothie sore..." I replied.

"That's great Bells! I'm proud of ya', I knew you'd like it here." Charlie said smiling. He looked so happy I just agreed to keep him that way, then slouched upstairs.

I decided to, for the first time today...check my phone. I clikced onto the homepage and there was 3 unread messages, all from Brent.

Bella!

I miss you, a lot, school here sucks without you. Even Jess asked how you were today. I'm thinking of driving up there for Christmas, maybe I can spend the two week holiday up there with you:). If it's alright with Charlie of course.

-Brent

Bellaaaaaa.

I very much miss your clumsiness.

That is all.

-Brent

Bella

You really need to check your messages more often, it's been hours:(

-Brent

The last message was from 3 hours ago, he was probably even more frustrated now, so I texed him back.

Brent:)

School sucks here too, I would much much rather be back in Forks with you. Tell Jess I said Hi I guess:P. And yes! That would be great, I'll be sure to mention it to Charlie, I'm sure he won't mind having you over for Christmas break:).

I'll try to check my messages more, and what clumsiness ;)?

Bella3

After texting him back I ran downstairs to ask Charlie. Christmas was still 3 and a half months away but I was still excited! " Dad!" I squealed, trying to find him.

" In the kitchen!" He called back. I ran to to the kitchen, barely containing myself.

" Can Brent stay here for the christmas holidays!" I asked excitedly. Charlie frowned...that was not what I was expecting or hoping for.

"Don't yo have any new friends you'd like to spend time with on the holidays, Bells?" He asked.

"Dad, I won't see Brent until Christmas...it's a long time away and I already miss him. And no, no I don't." I snapped. He frowned again.

"I suppose then Bells, I like Brent I just don't want you caught up in your life back in Forks, you're gonna' have to live here for a while, better to make the most of it." He half smiled then walked off to the bathroom. Oh well, at least it was a yes. I ran back upstairs to call Brent and tell him the good news.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Bella!" A soft voice came from the other line. I was instantly in a better mood.

"Yes it's me, you're allowed to stay on the holidays!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"That's great! I'll just tell my mom, and I'll be driving up there the day break starts."

"Okay! Text me, I'm going to go do some homework. I miss you." I said, then I hung up the phone.

Instead of doing homework I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**3 Months Later ( two weeks until Christmas holidays )**

**EPOV:**

It had been three months since the last time I talked to Bella. But as creepy as it sounds, I still watched her everyday, so it felt like there was never any seperation at all.

Since that one night I snuck into her room, she has refused talk or even look at me. As much as it hurt, I have respected her wishes and stayed away from her at school, home, and even when she's working with Alice.

It has been hard, but I've been dealing with it by hooking up with random girls from school. I don't care if it's wrong, it's how I've been dealing.

But all of that is changing today, today she will talk to me, I know it.

**BPOV:**

** T**hree months without Edward has releived a lot of stress in my life. I've been sticking to working, talking to Brent, and hanging out with Alice and her friends Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. It was finally December which meant only two weeks until Brent came to visit! I had promised Alice that she could meet him, I'm sure that they will like eachother.

I packed my school bag and ran quickly out to my car, trying to avoid the frost bitten air. The car heater felt heavenly on my already frozen skin. When I arrived at school I met Alice as usual, then began making my way to my first class. I took out my iPod and stuck the earbuds in my ear , letting myself get lost in the sound while I walked to class. I must of not realized I was walking the wrong way until someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey." They spoke. I froze up, it was Edward.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this, I've been working on it for a while, I'll try to post the next chapter up before I start school (which is on September 8th!) Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!:D3**


End file.
